Love me like you could hate me
by Johan-Shoo
Summary: J'aime tout chez lui. A commencer par sa façon de me martyriser.
1. Prologue

**Genre: **Romance, yaoi, UA, OOC (non ne me lynchez pas !)

**Couple: **HP/DM

**Disclamair: **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. ROWLING. J'ai seulement pris la liberté de les changer d'environnement et de... Changer UN PEU ! leur personnalité.

**Raiting: **M. Pas tout de suite mais ça va venir !

**Note: **A la base je voulais faire un one-shot spécial Halloween. Mais après avoir écrit le prologue (que je vous présente ci-dessous) bah j'avais complètement une idée différente... Alors ça va plus du tout être un one-shot et ça va pas du tout parler d'Halloween. ...Normalement.

**Note 2 : **Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée de OOC. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, mais pour cette histoire les personnages devaient être comme ça. Point.

**Note 3 :** Putain sur world le texte fait trois pages ! il fait tout court la dessus... Zut.

**_LOVE ME LIKE YOU COULD HATE ME_**

**_Prologue_**

Il n'était que huit heures du matin quand j'arrivais dans le couloir encore désert. Les cours n'avaient bien sûr pas encore commencé. Je m'assis alors à même le sol et sorti mon livre de sciences pour réviser. Les autres élèves se pointèrent devant la salle par petits groupes et commencèrent à discuter de leur week end alcoolisé. Cela me gênant dans ma lecture, je décidai de fermer mon bouquin et de me joindre à un groupe. Mais bientôt je ne suivais plus la discussion et ne cessais de regarder autour de moi sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Une amie le remarqua et me le signala :

« _ Hey, tu m'écoutes ? On peut savoir pourquoi tu regardes tout le temps ta montre ? T'es pressé d'aller en cours ou quoi ? Dit-elle en ricanant.

_ Euh non... Pardon, vas-y je t'écoute, lui répondis-je avec un sourire sincère.

_ Alors je disais que samedi un groupe d'enfants est venu sonner à ma porte en me réclamant des bonbons ! Et puis moi bah j'avais pas compris au début alors je les fais dégager, et genre une demi-heure plus tard...

_ Aller les jeunes en cours ! C'était le prof de maths, M. Snape qui avait surgit derrière nous.

_ Mais je n'avais pas fini de raconter ! »

_ Et bien vous aurez tout le loisir de le faire _a la fin de mon cours_ mademoiselle. Répondit-il d'un ton cinglant tout en s'avançant dans la salle.

Nous le suivîmes donc et nous installâmes dans le plus grand bordel possible, le faisant râler amèrement. Le même scénario que la semaine dernière, et la semaine d'avant, et celle encore d'avant, etc. Mais ce matin était différent des autres pour moi. Car il manquait quelqu'un. Oh bien sûr il y avait souvent des absents, n'oublions pas que nous sommes en fac, de sciences certes mais fac quand même. Et un lundi matin cela semble d'autant plus logique. Mais Lui, bien que branleur à plein temps, n'était pas souvent absent. Il venait en cours, non pas pour étudier cela va de soit, mais pour « foutre le dawa » comme il disait. Et aussi pour embêter à longueur de journée une personne en particulier. Moi. Et oui moi, le jeune premier de la classe qui n'intéresse personne et qui ne cherche pas à devenir populaire, c'est sur moi qu'il a jeté son dévolu sans raison. Ou du moins je ne la connais pas. Je me suis fait beaucoup de films mais tous semblent improbables et je n'ai bien évidemment pas le courage de lui demander. Mes amis, ayant eux aussi remarqué son absence me lancent à présent des regards complices et sereins. Ils doivent penser que je suis soulagé qu'il ne soit pas là, vu que pour le coup personne ne me martyrise. Et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, qui donc accepterais d'être martyrisé ? Personne biens sûr ! Même pas moi, j'en conviens. Mais voilà, c'est Lui qui me martyrise, Lui qui se moque ouvertement de moi, Lui qui me ridiculise à longueur de journée par des piques –parfois salaces- et des blagues de mauvais goûts. Et quand il ne le fait pas j'en ressens le manque. Je ne sais pas bien si c'est parce qu'il me donne l'illusion de s'intéresser à moi ou alors si c'est parce que j'ai ... certains sentiments à son égard. Mais je m'en fiche. Le fait est qu'il n'est pas là et que par conséquent je n'ai pas le moral.

Deux heures de maths sont déjà passée et il n'est toujours pas arrivé. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de noter le cours, je n'ai de toute façon aucune concentration ce matin. Et en vu de l'heure qu'il reste j'ai commencé à écrire. J'écris souvent pendant mes heures de libre. Non ce ne sont pas des notes de cours ou autre pense-bête en rapport avec la fac. J'écris des nouvelles mettant en scène mes amis. J'ai beaucoup d'imagination, surtout quand Il entre dans l'histoire. Il a d'ailleurs plusieurs fois failli lire mes textes, mais j'ai toujours réussi à lui reprendre mes feuilles avant qu'il ne puisse poser les yeux dessus. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Et à chaque fois, pour ne pas repartir sur un échec, il se moquait de moi en me lançant cette phrase, toujours la même :

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu fais en sciences toi, t'as le parfait profil d'un littéraire, sale espion ! »

...Euh. Ai-je vraiment entendu ces mots ? Regardant autour de moi je remarque que tous les élèves me fixent. Le prof aussi, d'un œil mauvais. En même temps je me suis fais griller en train de faire autre chose que des maths... Je me retourne complètement et...

« Oh je te parle l'intello ! Tu écris un texte en cours de maths ! Je vais vraiment finir par t'inscrire moi-même à la fac d'art ! »

C'est Lui, juste derrière moi, presque collé à mon dos. Il arbore un sourire magnifique, moqueur certes mais sublime. C'est yeux perçants et envoûtants me fixent. Je ne sais que répondre. Merde il est vraiment proche de moi ! Je me lève pour pouvoir me reculer sur le côté de la table. Mes yeux parcourent son corps, mon pouls s'accélère. Il est vêtu d'une chemise bordeaux ouverte sur un tee shirt noir moulant à la perfection ses abdos, son jean large tombant élégamment sur ses hanches lui donne un air de bad boy qui lui va à merveille. Je n'arrive plus à détacher mon regard, je n'arrive plus à bouger ni à parler. Tellement surpris de le voir maintenant ! Professeur s'il vous plait sauvez moi de cette créature !

**_A suivre~_**

Aloooooors ? Qui est qui ? C'est LA question du prologue :3 Pour laisser vos avis - Review ! :3


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note :** Alors je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai eu un petit bug avec le temps du récit...Donc je changerai sûrement une partie du prologue pour que ce soit « compatible » ^^ (mais... Quand j'aurai le temps :D)

**Note 2 :** Il faut remercier Gryffon-ner sans qui cette suite ne serait pas... Merci de m'avoir remotivé ! ^o^

_**Chapitre Premier**_

_Je n'arrive plus à détacher mon regard, je n'arrive plus à bouger ni à parler. Tellement surpris de le voir maintenant ! Professeur s'il vous plait sauvez moi de cette créature !_

« Potter ! Sortez d'ici ! Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? »

Je crois que toute la salle sursauta sous l'intonation de sa voix. Même Lui, restant toujours de marbre devant le professeur, leva les yeux et se recula un peu. Je pu enfin respirer autre chose que son parfum qui me paraissait presque excitant. Je le fixais toujours, lui fixant Snape qui ajouta plus calmement :

« Sortez Potter, vous êtes en retard et n'êtes donc pas accepté. »

A ce moment ce fut étrange. Le trouble-fait obéit docilement, tournant les talons et sortit, non sans faire tomber une chaise vide au passage.

« Vous êtes exclu aussi Draco, je ne tolère pas que l'on n'écoute pas dans mon cours... »

Qu-quoi ? Moi, viré ? Je me tournai vers lui et aperçu son regard. Il avait l'air un peu déçu. Déçu de quoi, je ne le savais pas, je n'arrivais pas à lire en lui, je ne comprenais pas certaines réactions à mon égard. Par exemple, j'étais le seul de la classe qu'il appelait par le prénom. Et là, il semblait blessé de devoir me virer ! Enfin ce n'était pas ce qui m'importait dans l'immédiat. J'allais me retrouver seul avec Lui !

En fait je ne savais même pas ce que j'étais censé faire. Et n'osant pas lui demander, je décidai de le suivre de loin. Il tournait, retournait, tournait encore dans les couloirs sans but apparent. Serait-ce comme ça qu'il s'occupait, en marchant sans fin dans les bâtiments jusqu'au prochain cours ? L'idée paraissait assez absurde... Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne regardais plus devant moi et n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait fait volte-face vers moi.

« Tu vas me suivre encore longtemps ? »

Je me suis arrêté net, levant les yeux et restant à une certaine distance de lui, histoire de ne pas perdre mes moyens.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas savoir quoi faire quand je suis viré. J'essaie juste de prendre exemple sur toi, pour une fois. »

J'avais parlé calmement, à mon grand étonnement. Je le vis sourire et il se mit à courir dans ma direction, me passant à côté et continuant sa route derrière moi. Je n'avais pas bougé, scotché par cette action si soudaine. Puis j'entendis ses pas résonner dans les escaliers et me mis à le suivre, gravissant les marches à une folle allure. Nous montions toujours, je commençais à m'essouffler mais ne comptais pas le laisser me semer. Arrivé au sommet d'un énième escalier je vis une lumière vive pénétrant par une porte vitrée. Je m'avançai et le vit, cheveux au vent, contemplant la vue. Le toit, il m'avait mené sur le toit de la fac. Je ne pus me demander pourquoi, trop absorbé par cette vision fantasmatique. Il était plus beau que jamais et semblait tellement calme. La brise me caressa le visage et je me vis avancer dans son dos, l'enlacer doucement en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou...

« Tu ne vois rien de là, approche-toi. »

Je sorti soudainement de ma rêverie et me rapprochai timidement. La vue sur la ville était sublime, j'étais époustouflé. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes et m'en tendit une.

« Euh. Non, non merci.

_ Tu n'as jamais fumé ?

_ J'ai une tête à l'avoir déjà fait ?

_ Mouais. Essaies quand même, ça ne te coute rien. »

Il alluma la cigarette, tira dessus et me la présenta. J'hésitais à la prendre jusqu'à ce que je remarque le regard qu'il m'adressait : doux et encourageant... Je la pris alors entre mes doigts mais l'échappai. Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée pendant que je la considérais au sol, à demi horrifié de la honte que je venais de me prendre.

« C'est pas grave, t'as pas l'habitude c'est normal. »

Il se baissa pour la ramasser et s'assit à terre avant de tirer une seconde latte. Je m'assis à ses côtés en observant sa façon de faire. Il me fixa avec des yeux rieurs et me mit le filtre sous le nez.

« Aspire légèrement. »

Je m'exécutais en fermant les yeux. Sa voix me faisait trembler. L'entendre me parler de cette façon était tellement... Pas normal ! Soudain la fumée pénétra dans ma gorge : Je sentis une violente douleur, comme si je venais d'avaler des clous, et me mis à tousser sèchement. Ma gorge me piquait amèrement et j'étais à bout de souffle à force de cracher de l'air. Puis il me tapa dans le dos en ricanant.

«Aller remets-toi, respire doucement, ça va passer. »

Je le regardais, les yeux pleins de larmes à force de tousser.

« C-c'est quoi c'te merde !

_ Héhé, c'est parce que t'es pas habitué je te dis. Mais sinon le goût tu kiffes ?

_ Non, c'est amer... »

Un silence pesant se fit alors qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit, tournant d'une façon plus osée ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je compris qu'il en était de même pour Potter quand il se racla la gorge. Je tournai discrètement la tête et vis qu'il me fixait. Je me sentis alors rougir, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, et lui posa une question sans vraiment réfléchir.

« Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? »

_**A suivre~**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre Deuxième**_

_« Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? »_

Il a retourné la tête vers l'horizon et son regard semblait perdu. Il tira sur la cigarette et dit simplement :

« J'aime cet endroit. »

Je ne répondis rien. J'attendais qu'il parle encore, il l'air de réfléchir ou hésiter.

« Calme, beau, apaisant... »

Je me mis à rire doucement et il me regarda brusquement avec étonnement, attendant une explication.

« Pardon, je me disais juste que ça ne te ressemblais pas trop. Ou du moins, ce la ne correspond pas à l'image que tu donnes de toi. »

Je le contemplais simplement, il m'adressa un sourire amusé.

« L'image que je donne. Une simple carapace. Une putain de carapace pour me cacher d'une personne. Pour cacher mes sentiments. Des sentiments que je déteste. »

Il me regarda une dernière fois et se leva pour partir précipitamment. Je n'ai pour ainsi dire rien compris. Quelle personne ? Quels sentiments ? Comment... Comment peut-on haïr ses propres sentiments ? Cela reviendrait à se haïr soi-même... Je me senti perdu : Je venais de me rendre compte que je ne le connaissais pas. D'où il venait, son passé, ce qu'il écoutait comme musique, lisait comme littérature... Je restai un moment assis là, contemplant la cigarette qu'il avait jeté plus loin, avant de m'allonger et de somnoler au soleil. Je n'irai plus en cours aujourd'hui. Je l'attendrai ici, je savais qu'il reviendrait.

Une fine pluie me réveilla. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais le temps s'était couvert. Je me redressais et appréciais la fraicheur de l'eau sur mon visage jusqu'à ce que la pluie devienne plus violente je voulus me lever mais mes jambes étaient engourdies. Soudain je me sentis protégé et une ombre apparue devant moi.

« Reste pas là, tu vas attraper froid.

_ Potter ? »

Il me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever et rajouta :

« Arrête avec ce nom de famille, tout le monde me nomme comme ça, ça me gonfle.

_Euh, pardon... »

Il me refourgua son parapluie pour sortir son paquet de cigarettes. Il n'en sorti qu'une et la fuma seul. On était assis à l'abri, sans parler, sans se regarder. J'éprouvais un certain malaise en repensant à ses mots de tout à l'heure mais ne demandai rien.

« T'as loupé un truc énorme en biologie : Ron a mit un pétard dans sa grenouille, il y avait des morceaux partout ! La prof était folle ! »

Il rit de bon cœur et me fit sourire. Puis je me décidai à lui poser la question :

« Harry... » Ca me faisait bizarre de prononcer son prénom. « De qui tu parlais tout à l'heure ? »

Un silence me répondit. Je n'osais pas le regarder. L'atmosphère était pesante. Il parla enfin :

« Oublie ça. »

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, il semblait se sentir mal et j'eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne fis rien, ne prononçant aucun mot. A moi, sa présence me suffisait pour me sentir bien.

« Draco, tu savais que Snape était gay ? Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois avec le prof d'art de la fac voisine. »

Il avait dit cela de façon neutre, banale. Cette manie qu'il avait de lâcher ce genre d'information comme s'il disait simplement bonjour me dérangé quelque peu. Je me rappelai alors le comportement que le professeur adoptait avec moi.

« ... Ca va ?

_O-oui, ça va.

_L'homosexualité te dérange ? »

Une pointe d'appréhension que je ne m'expliquais pas se fit sentir dans sa voix.

« Non, non pas du tout ! » Je ris doucement et rajoutai plus bas, pour moi-même : « Heureusement d'ailleurs...

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien ! »

Je lui souris et le fixai avant de détourner les yeux, un peu gêné. Il se racla la gorge et je fus parcouru d'un frisson.

« T'as froid ?

_ Oui, un peu. »

Ce n'était pas la cause de mon frisson mais c'est vrai qu'il faisait frais. Il ôta son blouson et sans rien dire, le posa sur mes épaules en me fixant. J'avais envie de me blottir dans ses bras...

« Merci... Mais c'est toi qui va attraper froid, non ?

_ Rentrons alors. »

Il se leva et je le suivais. On se rendit à la cafétéria où nous discutions beaucoup, parlant de nous, apprenant à nous connaître, sans aborder le sujet de son comportement envers moi, la raison pour laquelle il m'assaillait de bizutage. Tout au long de cette conversation il était rayonnant, riait beaucoup et me regardait avec douceur. Puis la conversation se fit plus sérieuse et il se mit à me reparler de Snape sans lien avec nos échanges précédents. Mais à l'instant où il débuta une phrase, je vis son regard se noircir en se fixant derrière moi. Je me retournai et aperçu le professeur qui nous fixait avant de sortir précipitamment de la cafétéria. Je fixai de nouveau Harry.

« Il se passe quoi là ? T'as un problème avec lui ?

_ On peut dire ça oui...

_ Par rapport aux cours ? Tu ferais moins le con il ne te virerait pas à chaque fois tu sais. »

Il rit en fixant la table alors que je le regardais, perplexe.

« Non, je fais exprès de me faire virer de son cour. Justement parce qu'on a un petit désaccord. »

Je mourais d'envie de lui demander de mieux s'expliquer mais je me dis qu'il esquiverait encore.

« Pourquoi tu te fais virer dans les autres cours ?

_ Réfléchis, voyons ! Les gens devineraient que c'est personnel, et ça nous créerait des problèmes, c'est tout. »

Je pris un air dépité en m'enfonçant dans ma chaise.

« Je ne comprend rien à tes énigmes... »

Se remettant à rire, il se leva et me proposa d'aller en ville. Je lui répondis que j'étais fatigué à cause d'avoir dormi en pleine journée.

« Bon, on peut aller chez moi aussi si tu veux ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux en répétant :

« Ch-chez toi ?

_Euh... Oui... Pourquoi pas... »

Il se frotta la nuque de manière gênée en rougissant.

_**A suivre~**_

_****Mais que se passe-t-il entre les deux bruns ? ^^_

_Pour vous, c'est qui le mystérieux amant de Snape ? :p Moi j'ai mon idée ^^ Bon je l'ai vu en prof d'art, mais je ne sais pas si ça lui convient vraiment...  
><em>


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note : Attention, grande reprise, après** **3 ans d'inactivité ! PARDOOOOOON**

**Note 2 : Voici le chapitre 3 que je viens d'écrire. Alors, je ne sais pas trop si cette suite sera cohérente, vu qu'entre temps beaucoup de choses se sont passées et changées. J'aurais donc besoin que vous me disiez qu'il y a une grande différence dans ma manière d'écrire et entre les chapitres.**

**Note 3 : J'ai déjà le chapitre 4 en notes. Mais je ne préfère pas le rédiger tout de suite. J'attend vos avis (si j'ai encore des lecteurs ^^') Ensuite, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura, et je n'ai pas de fréquence de publication. C'est quand j'ai le temps. Et en esperant que la page blanche ne me rattrape pas tout de suite…**

**BONNE LECTURE**

_« Ch-Chez toi ?_

__ Euh… Oui… Pourquoi pas … »_

_Il se frotta la nuque de manière gênée en rougissant._

**Chapitre troisième**

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée..

_Pourquoi.. ? Je ne vais pas te sequestrer…

_Non, je veux dire.. Je suis vraiment fatigué.. Je devrais plutôt rentrer chez moi…

_Ah..

_Désolé. A demain, Harry. »

J'avais prononcé ces derniers mots aussi doucement que possible. Pour ne pas le vexer. Même si je sentais bien qu'il était déçu.

Pourquoi ai-je refuser ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'aurais aimé voir dans quel genre de maison il vit, avec qui, s'il a des animaux… Mais voilà. J'ai refusé. Et je suis parti comme un voleur. J'espere qu'il comprendra.

Je suis donc rentré dans mon petit studio à pied. Sur le chemin, j'eus de plus en plus froid. Je crois que je suis vraiment tombé malade sur le toit de la fac. J'allais donc directement me coucher sans manger. De toute façon, mon frigo était vide. Et je n'avais pas de devoirs vu que j'avais séché toute la journée. Je m'endormi en entendant sa question tourner dans ma tête, incessamment. « On peut aller chez moi si tu veux ? »

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je n'ai pensé qu'a lui. Encore. J'en ai marre. Et bien sûr, j'suis trop bouffon pour lui dire. De quoi j'ai peur putain ? C'est pas ce vieux pervers de Snape qui va me passer devant, ça c'est clair. Aller, aujourd'hui je me lance. Je lui dit. Ou alors.. Je lui fais deviner ? Mais comment ? Il m'a dit qu'il ne comprenait rien à mes énigmes… Et si je l'embrassais directement ? Aha. Non. Il m'en décollerait une. Sûrement la première de sa vie. Et elle serait pour moi. Quel privilège !

Je me suis levé et me suis dirigé vers la douche. J'ai essayé en vain, comme tous les matins, de dompter ma crinière d'ébène. Je devrais peut-être me raser la tête se serait plus simple.  
>J'ai avalé mon bol de céréales, dis au revoir a mon chat blanc, Basilic, et suis parti pour les cours. Ou plutôt pour le retrouver pendant les cours. Mon cœur battait fort sur tout le trajet. Putain ce que ça fait mal l'amour et l'ignorance réunis..<p>

Arrivé devant la salle de cours, j'ai trouvé la porte fermé. Arf, en retard. Comme d'habitude. Je me rend donc a l'accueil pour savoir dans quelle salle se passe le prochain cours et me dirige dans la bonne direction.

« Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! »

C'était Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière un peu rustre mais bonne mamie.

« Vous pourrez signaler à vos professeurs que Monsieur Malfoy sera absent pour la journée ? Il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il a attrapé froid. Il devrait vite se rétablir.

_Ah, oui bien sur, madame, je ferais passer le mot.

_Merci bien mon garçon. Tiens, fais-voir cette joue ? Tu n'as plus de marque ? Très bien. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te battre comme ça n'est-ce pas ? Aller. Bonne journée à toi mon garçon.

_Oui, oui, d'accord, merci madame Pomfresh »

Ce qu'elle est bavarde. Mais je l'aime bien. Elle sait écouter les gens. Et je crois qu'elle aussi m'aime bien. La seule épaule sur laquelle je peux pleurer dans tout ce bahut de merde. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle me l'a dit à moi, pour Draco. Elle sait. Elle est d'ailleurs la seule. Même à mon chat, je n'ai pas osé lui dire ! De peur qu'il aille lui répéter… Ce que je suis bête des fois, aha !

Bon aller, go pour cette journée de fous sans lui…

[…]

Ce que c'était chiant… J'ai écris tous mes cours sans me faire virer, juste pour lui. J'ai eu cette idée à midi. Je me suis dit que ça l'aiderait à me pardonner d'avoir été trop entreprenant en lui demandant de venir chez moi. Enfin, il ne faudra pas que ça devienne une habitude de sa part ! Sinon, ma réputation ne va pas tenir.. Bref. Je vais rentrer chez moi et lui donner demain.  
>[…]<p>

« Hey, Ron ! Tu as vu Dr… ce p'tit merdeux de Malfoy ce matin ?

_Euh non. Pourquoi ?

_Il lui manque peut-être ? Ahaha !

_La ferme Hermione. J'ai juste un message à lui faire passer.

_ Oui c'est ça ! Moi je dis, il y a anguille sous roche !

_S'il te plait, mon cœur, arrête. Il doit être encore malade, il reviendra sûrement demain.

_Merci Ron. »

Je me suis éloigné. Ce qu'elle peut être chiante Hermione quand elle s'y met. A cause de sa grande bouche je suis obligé de leur mentir.. Enfin.. Tout cela sera bientôt fini.

Tiens, Bellatrix. C'est sa meilleure amie, elle doit savoir où il habite. Teh, ils sont pas amis pour rien eux. Lui il écrit et elle, elle dessine.. Bande d'artis… Et attend ! Je veux lui demander quoi là ? « Pourquoi je veux savoir où il habite ?!

_Peut être parce que tu veux lui donner les cours que tu tiens à la main ? Ils doivent te donner de l'urticaire non ?

_... Quoi ?

_ Visiblement tu as pensé a voix haute. »

Bellatrix m'avait entendu… Je me suis vivement retourné pour voir si personne d'autre n'avait capté. Ouf, non. Je me suis approché d'elle et au même moment elle m'a tendu un papier que je me suis pris dans la figure.

« Hé ! fais attention !

_ Pardon. Tu devrais y aller tout de suite. Snape va t'arracher la tête s'il te voit avec les cours de Draco.

_Ah oui. On a maths là… Tu… Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

_Tu as peur de te perdre ?

_N..Non.

_Bon. Il a mon numero aussi, au cas où il y est un problème. »

Elle s'est levée et est entrée dans la salle sans que je ne puisse rajouter autre chose. Elle est bizarre cette fille. Froide mais chaleureuse et rassurante à la fois.. Elle doit vraiment être une bonne amie pour Draco…

J'ai donc tourné les talons avant que Snape n'arrive. Et j'ai suivi les indications inscrites sur le papier de Bellatrix. Arrivé devant la porte, j'avais le cœur serré.. Et s'il dormait ? Je ne voudrais pas le reveiller… Il doit être si beau quand il dort… La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je sursautai.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry ?

_Draco ? Euh je.. Comment t'as su que j'étais devant chez toi ?

_T'es passé devant la fenêtre… Entre, j'ai froid moi.

_Euh.. Entrer, chez toi ?

_Bien… Oui, tu ne veux pas ?

-Si, si ! Pardon… »

Je suis entré. Ca sentait bon les herbes de provence et il faisait doux. Les couleurs dominantes étaient vertes et argentées. Tout comme la couverture dans la quelle il était emmitouflé.  
>« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ?<p>

_J'ai dormi sur un toit sous la pluie.. Ca ne pardonne pas.

_Ah.. Oui.. Euh..

_Je t'en pris assis toi !

_Merci… »

C'est quoi ce dialogue de pucelles… Aller, reprend toi Potter ! Il ne va pas te manger.. Et il est malade, il a besoin de soutien… Qu'est-ce que.. Ah oui !

« Au fait, j'ai pris tes cours d'hier

_Hein ? Tu as suivi les cours ?

_Euh oui. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais les rattraper… Euh par contre, pour aujourd'hui je vais avoir du mal à te les donner..

-Aha ! Ne t'en fais pas, Bella s'en chargera. Elle doit passer ce soir. C'est elle qui t'as donné mon adresse ?

_Hein ?

_C'est son écriture, sur le papier que tu tiens.

_Ah, oui… » Répondis-je en fourrant le papier dans ma poche.

Je fixais la fenêtre. Il avait une superbe vue sur le parc.

« Tu peux fumer à la fenêtre si tu veux.

_Non, tu vas avoir froid »

J'ai répondu avec une voix lointaine, douce. Pensive. J'aimerai bien moi, ouvrir cette fenêtre, qu'il est froid et que je le réchauffe ! Oula.. Calme tes ardeurs mon gars. C'est pas le moment de déraper.

« Merci.

_Hum.

_Dis…

_hm ?

_A quoi tu penses là ? Hé reveille toi ! J'ai l'impression que tu es plus malade que moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? »

_Il y a un truc que tu dois savoir en fait… »

**~A suivre…**

_Voilà _

_Alors, quelle est ce grand mystère qu'Harry va déballer ?!_

_Donnez moi vos idées ! (même si c'est déjà écrit, je suis curieux de voir à quoi vous pensez ^^)_

_A bientôt #Love _


	5. Chapitre 4

**Note 1 : Bon finalement j'ai eu envie d'écrire. Alors je n'attends pas les avis. Je publie. J'espère que vous ne vous plaindrez pas de cela ^^**

**Note 2 : J'ai relu le chapitre 3 et j'ai corrigé au possible les fautes. Pareil pour celui là, mais pardon s'il en reste. Essayez de passer outre, je sais qu'il n'y en pas beaucoup ^^ **

**Chapitre quatrième**

_« Il y a un truc que tu dois savoir en fait… »_

Comment je vais lui dire ça. C'est le moment ou jamais de tout lui avouer. Mais je ne sais pas s'il est prêt. Ou que moi, je sois prêt d'ailleurs. Il me fixe... Aller Harry, te crédibilise pas, dit un truc bordel !

« Oui ? Je t'écoute ? Ca à l'air grave...

_ En fait… »

Aller ! Lâche-tout ! Maintenant ! Et après t'as le droit de partir en courant mec…

« C'est avec mon oncle, que Snape couche.

_ Quoi ? »

Quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?

« Ton oncle ? C'est pour ça que tu lui en veux ?

_ Hein ? A qui ?

_ Bah... A Snape, non ? Je te suis pas là, c'est ça que je dois savoir ?

_ Euh... Non…

_ Tu me fais vraiment peur là, Harry. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer…

_ No... Non ! Attend... »

Son regard était vraiment inquiet. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous putain… Et puis ce qu'il fait chaud ici... J'étouffe. Je peux pas lui dire. Ca va tout gâcher… Je suis trop lâche pour ça... Bordel je me donne envie de pleurer. T'as plus qu'à rattraper ta connerie maintenant, Potter. Hauts les cœurs, t'as tout raté, encore.

« Snape. T'as pas remarqué qu'il était... Bizarre avec toi ?

_ Bah... Je suis assez bon élève. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est proche, non ?

_ Ah... T'es trop naïf…

_ Pardon ?! Alors dis-moi, toi, pourquoi il est « bizarre » comme tu dis !

_ Tu lui plais… Un peu trop.

_... Je comprends pas.

_ Il en pince pour toi ! Il veut te...

_ Ok ok stop ! Je crois que j'ai pigé. Maintenant… »

Il s'est levé pour m'apporter un verre d'eau. J'ai pas bien saisi comment il a prit cette nouvelle horrible –à mon goût-. Il a vraiment l'air fiévreux en fait...

« Tiens, bois un coup et recommence depuis le début. Parce que j'ai pas vraiment suivi l'histoire entière...

_ Bon... Snape est gay.

_ Oui, et il couche avec un prof d'art qui est.. Ton oncle ?

_ Voilà. Ils sont en couple depuis 3 mois. Mais Snape est aussi... Comment dire...

_ Amoureux ?

_ Oui. Non ! Enfin. Je sais pas. On va dire ça, oui. Donc il est amoureux de toi.

_ Ok… Et toi dans tout ça ? »

Encore une occasion de lui avouer.

« Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais je suis un homme de principe. Tu ne sors pas avec quelqu'un alors que tu es amoureux d'une autre personne. »

Surtout quand moi, j'aime cette autre personne.

« Je comprend, Harry, mais... Même si c'est ton oncle qui est trompé, ce n'est pour autant pas tes affaires… »

Je peux pas. Je dois lui dire, là, tout de suite mais je peux pas. Faut que je prenne l'air. Je vais tomber. Draco, comprend moi…

« J'ai pas envie que tu souffres, toi »

J'ai murmuré ces mots en me levant. La tête baissée, je me suis dirigé vers la porte, l'ai ouverte et suis parti en courant. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a appelé, s'il a dit quoi que ce soit. Maintenant je cours. Je respire. C'est tout. Je me déteste.

Je n'ai juste rien compris. C'était un rêve ? Un cauchemar ? Je suis debout, devant ma porte ouverte. Je respire. Pourquoi est-il parti ? J'ai dû le blesser. Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ? J'aurais dû le soutenir, et non pas le mettre en tord. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça…

J'ai fermé la porte et suis retourné me coucher avec un mal de ventre. Je pensais que c'était ma maladie, mais après avoir pris des médicaments, à la nuit tombée, le mal était toujours là. Et je ne pensais qu'à lui. Son visage défait… Son si beau visage. S'il avait osé, il aurait pleuré.

On vient de toquer à la porte. Je me suis précipité dessus en espérant fortement qu'il soit revenu !

« Ah ! Tu es si content de me voir Dray ?

_ Bella, c'est toi…

_ Ah bah non en fait, c'est pas moi que tu attendais.. Ni tes cours apparemment ! »

Elle tenait effectivement un paquet de feuilles noircies. Je l'ai invité à s'assoir. Elle a posé les feuilles sur la table, m'a pris par les épaules et m'a assis à côté d'elle sur mon lit. Ensuite, elle a tout simplement posé ma tête au creux de son cou en me caressant la nuque. Comme elle le fait à chaque fois. Je lui ai donc tout raconté. Tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'ai pleuré. C'étaient des pleurs de soulagement. Bella... Ma meilleure et plus précieuse amie. Avait le don de me rendre la foi. Le sourire. On a discuté pendant 2 heures, ce soir là. Elle a cuisiné pour nous, a rangé un peu mon petit studio, m'a aidé à réviser mes cours. Comme une grande sœur. Et puis, avant de partir, elle m'a fortement fait comprendre que je devais prendre l'air. Parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Avouer des excuses et offrir une épaule. Bella. Que ferais-je sans toi. Si je n'étais pas moi, je te demanderai de m'épouser.

Je me suis donc habillé et suis sorti pour le retrouver. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de là où il pourrait se retrouver ! Réfléchissons... Il aime les endroits calmes, difficiles d'accès… Silencieux... La berge ! Il doit sûrement être près de la rivière. Du moins j'espère.

Oui, il est là. Assis, fumant une cigarette. Serein, magnifique. Sexy en fait. Il est tout simplement sexy.

« Je pensais bien te trouver là.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux.

_ Que tu écoutes mes excuses. »

Je me suis assis à côté de lui. Et j'ai essayé de m'excuser. Il m'a regardé, incrédule, en me disant que je n'avais rien fait. Qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait perdu la tête. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai essayé de lui faire avouer que je l'avais blessé. Mais comme il refusait, j'ai abandonné. Pour ne pas recommencer une deuxième fois dans la même soirée.

J'ai frissonné, même si je portais mon manteau, il faisait froid au bord de l'eau. Il à ôté sa veste de cuir et l'a posé sur mes épaules. Je l'ai regardé, fixé ses yeux…

« De rien, Draco. J'ai pas froid moi. Je vais rentrer. Tu devrais faire de même.

_ Ta veste !

_ Tu me l'as rendra demain, t'en fais pas. Repose-toi bien.

_ Fais attention à toi… »

Il tourna la tête vers moi et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Puis il parti. Je suis resté là un moment, serrant les bords de sa veste dans mes mains, fixant le reflet de la lune dans l'eau. Puis je suis rentré et me suis endormi, sans mal de ventre, ni mal nulle part, apaisé.

Le lendemain, me sentant mieux, je suis retourné à la Fac accompagné de Bellatrix qui était venue me chercher chez moi.

« Alors hier soir ?!

_ C'est la première fois que je te vois si enthousiaste, Bella. Il ne sait rien passé !

_ Mais c'est pas pour rien que tu as sa veste quand même !

_ Je te l'ai dit ! J'avais froid et pas lui. Maintenant avance, on va être en retard. »

Arrivés à la fac, nous sommes directement montés devant la salle de mathématiques. Et là, je fus pris d'une appréhension, et les aveux d'Harry me revinrent en mémoire. Snape, amoureux de moi ?! Tellement de choses s'expliquent avec cette raison. Je ne sais comment agir maintenant... Je ne devrais pas aller en cours ! Trop tard. Il venait d'arriver et a soutenu mon regard...

« Vous nous avez manqué pendant ces deux jours, Draco. J'espère que vous êtes bien rétabli. »

Pourquoi il sourit ? Il à l'air sincèrement content de me revoir... Je veux dire. Plus content qu'un prof ne devrait… Je n'aime pas ça du tout... Je me suis retourné et Harry le regardait avec animosité. Je le sens mal ce cours… Très mal...

Pendant deux heures, Snape n'a fait que de me regarder moi... Je n'osais pas bouger, ne rien faire, à peine prendre des notes, de peur qu'il voit une ouverture de ma part… Cela n'a duré que deux heures. Et pourtant cela était déjà trop. Il faut que j'arrête tout maintenant, sinon ça ne va pas être gérable. Harry est resté en cours, calme, au fond. Il surveillait. Le surveillait. Me protégeait. Je voyais que Snape lui jetait des regards étranges.

A la fin du cours, j'attendis que tout le monde sorte. Même Bellatrix et Harry. Surtout Harry. Puis je vins lui parler. Ne lui dis pas tout, seulement l'essentiel. Et que cela me dérangeait. Mais quand je lui racontai, son regard me transperça. Ses lèvres fines, Ses cheveux soyeux. Ses mains délicates... Il s'excusa, réellement confus. Il ne savait où se mettre. Il était tellement attendrissant… Je ne compris pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Pourquoi est-ce que je… ?

**~A suivre…**

_Que vas-t-il se passer ? Qu'arrive-t-il à notre cher Dray ?_

_La suite au prochain épisode !_

_J'ai besoin de vos avis, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot les ami(e)s !_

_A bientôt #Love _


End file.
